walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Alvaro (TV Series)
Alvaro is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a soldier for The Kingdom. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Alvaro's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse Season 7 "The Well" Alvaro attends the feral pig hunt with Ezekiel, Morgan, Benjamin, Richard, Dianne, and Jerry, and helps lure the pigs into a garage to be captured. After the pigs are loaded up in the truck, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. Later, he is present at the exchange with the Saviors and raises his weapon after Jared attacks Richard, but the situation is defused by Ezekiel. "Rock in the Road" Alvaro rides with Richard to retrieve Jesus from outside the Kingdom's walls. When approaching Jesus' car, Alvaro hollers out to Jesus and his friends, demanding to know who they are. He then listens on as Richard addresses Rick and the Alexandrians before escorting all of them to the Kingdom. "New Best Friends" Alvaro is at the Saviors exchange with Ezekiel and the rest of his court, waiting for Gavin and his band of men to arrive. He witnesses the heated exchange between Richard and Jared before the Saviors finally leave. Afterwards, he returns to the Kingdom with the others. He is later present when Ezekiel and other Kingdom soldiers arrive at Carol's house to deliver a casserole. "Bury Me Here" Alvaro is first seen with Ezekiel and the other Kingdom residents as they load a single cantaloupe onto a truck which has been stained with blood. Dianne is driving the truck when she is forced to stop due to the road being blocked by a row of shopping carts. Alvaro helps the others search the area when the road is blocked by a row of shopping carts. They then come across the empty grave. He helps to clear the carts and they continue on their way. Alvaro raises his gun when Gavin tells them to hand over their weapons. He then watches in horror as Benjamin is shot in the leg by Jared. He helps load him on to the truck and drives to Carol’s house. Alvaro is present for the meeting with the Saviors the next day. He watches helplessly as Morgan strangles Richard to death. He and the others then leave at Morgan’s request. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Alvaro appears with Ezekiel as he leads a regiment from the Kingdom toward Alexandria. Alvaro and the rest of the Kingdom residents arrive just as Negan is about to execute Carl and begin to kill the Saviors. He works alongside Ezekiel throughout the battle. After the battle is over, Alvaro is then present for Rick, Maggie and Ezekiel's speech to the communities, all united for an all out war. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Alvaro has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" (No Lines) *"Rock in the Road" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Category:Alive Category:The Kingdom Category:Season 7 Characters